Poisoned Lips
by the damned2
Summary: SUMMARY Taking place after season 2 Merlin and Morgana deal with their new relationship, while the kingdom faces more dangers. Morgana is found outside the gates of Camelot.She is brought back to the castle but has lost her ability to speak. SPOILERS M/M
1. Merlin's Prologue

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own _Merlin_. It is the property of the BBC and whoever else holds its rights!

**SUMMARY** Taking place after season 2 Merlin and Morgana deal with their new relationship, while the kingdom faces more dangers.

**THEN**

Merlin can do nothing but hold her as she coughs up her last breaths. This isn't how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to protect Arthur and Camelot from dangerous enemies, not friends. A hot single tear slides slowly down his face as stares straight ahead. He can't, won't look into her accusing eyes, the ones he can feel boring into him. What right does she have to feel hurt? She lied to and betrayed them all first. The people she cared about are suffering far more than she is: After all her suffering will end soon and his only is beginning. He feels his throat tighten and a sob gets stuck in it. The once beautiful and lively Lady Morgana lays silent and still in his lap. He fights the urge to throw up and gag the same way she has moments ago. He closes his eyes and waits for the kingdom to awake.

The door crashes open and Morgause enters. Merlin stares at her with hatred far greater than any he had known. This woman is the reason this all happened, the reason he had to murder his friend. He gathers his will to fight her but stops when he notices her full attention is on Morgana rather than him. He is to numb to offer resistance when she takes the Lady into her own arms.

"_What has he done to you?"_ Merlin hears her say with fright.

"_I had to."_ He gasps, saying it to himself as much as the sorceress.

"_You poisoned her!"_ Morgause accuses, eyes glittering. Merlin glares back, angered with the accusation. As if Morgana and left him a choice. As if Morgause hadn't manipulated Morgana into betraying them all. How could this woman stand before him trying to guilt him? _"You…"_ he shakily starts rising, _"You left me no choice."_

"_Tell me what you used and I can save her!_" Morgause begs, looking down at the beautiful prone figure in her arms.

"_First stop the attack."_ Merlin demands. He's already lost one thing he won't lose his destiny as well.

"_You're nothing by a simple servant, you don't tell me what to do." _Morgause challenges.

"_If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights."_ Merlin fires back, he has no patience left in him. He is sickened by everything and calling him a servant was the last straw.

"_Tell me the poison or you'll die!"_

"_And she'll die with me."_ Merlin states calmly. Later, when he has time to think, he'll wonder how he didn't just break down and let Morgause save Morgana. He'll wonder how he was able to poison the woman who rode off with him to save his village. He'll wonder why he doesn't feel worse than he believes he should. But now is not later and until then he has to fight. His resolve begins to break as Morgause cradles Morgana, touching her forhead against the others. Merlin takes a gulp and softly says,"_I don't want this anymore than you. But you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her." _He watches as Morgause thinks it over and lets out a breath of relief as she begins to chant. He also ignores the ache in his body as he realizes the vile woman in front of him does something he was not able to. She picks and saves Morgana over taking a kingdom. For the first time but perhaps not the last, Merlin curses his destiny. The rest of the night comes and goes in a blur; The king awakening, Arthur rushing in, Morgause disappearing with Morgana, talking with Gaius and releasing the Great Dragon.

**NOW**

Merlin lay in his bed willing himself to sleep. It had been a month since the worst week of his young life. It had been a month since he murdered his friend, a month since misery reigned over the land by his releasing of the Great Dragon, and a month since he met his father and later watched him die.

The kingdom was still rebuilding itself but Arthur had been in charge of reconstruction and had put everything into refortifying the land and making it safe for the people. Although there was still much to do, in a short time under Arthur's leadership a lot had been done as well. Merlin himself had spend hours with his lord, serving him until they were both bone tired. Merlin knew part of Arthur's vigor was because he still blamed himself for Morgana's capture. He hadn't fully realized and appreciated how much, the woman who was his adoptive sister for years', presence had brightened up the castle; both the people in it and the stone walled building itself. Merlin couldn't blame his lord and he wasn't much better as he found himself unable to sleep, with "the event" replaying over and over in his dreams. Merlin hated the Lady for what she had made him do, and he hated himself for being able to do it. No matter how much Gaius reassured him, Merlin felt horrible and sickened, and it didn't help Merlin that his friends were still struggling with Morgana's loss.

Guinevere was a mess. She had regarded Morgana as a sister and had loved her lady deeply. Arthur had secured her a new position in the castle as a laundress which kept her busy, but whenever she had free time she would find Merlin she would break down all over again over stories of her and Morgana's adventures. These times were the worst as Merlin heard all about how caring and fun loving Morgana had been, and they made him ache deeper than anything. '_I had no choice.' _he thought once again for the millionth time.

Merlin lay in his bed with all these thoughts pounding in his head. He alternated between sadness, anger and helplessness. It would have been so much easier if they just forgot all about Morgana and moved on with their lives. _'If only the king would give up.'_ Morgana's loss weighed equally heavily on Uther who felt it was his fault. There were times when Merlin wished he could blame Uther. If he wasn't so bigoted against magic, Morgana would never have felt the need to join the druids and fight against him. Merlin knew it wasn't fair though to blame the King and Uther wasn't the one who had put poison in her water and handed it to her with her full trust. _'That was all me.'_ He knew he could end the search by revealing the truth of the night, but no matter what had occurred he couldn't bring himself to turn in Morgana. Part of it was guilt, part of it was still disbelief she actually betrayed the kingdom, and part of it was his certainty she would never return. Merlin sighed rubbing his eyes and stretching into a more comfortable position. _'Why Morgana? Why?'_ He closed his eyes willing sleep.

An hour later Merlin awoke to bells clanging and men shouting excitedly outside his door. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, just in time to see Arthur barge into his room. "Quick, get ready and bring Gaius! We've found her!" Arthur exclaimed with delighted urgency.

'_Found her? Who?' _Merlin thought, still sleepy and once again deprived of a good night's rest, '_And this night looked so promising too.'_ Out loud he asked, "Found who?"

Arthur gave him his 'Merlin, are you really this daft?' look and responded, "Mor-gah-na!' drawling out each syllable. At that Merlin sat up instantly. Morgana was back? How? Why? He had assumed she would never come back if she survived and if she didn't…well he tried not to think of that, but obviously she couldn't come back then.

Merlin swallowed a gulp and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure. I know what my sister looks like Merlin." Merlin looked away at the hopeful glint in Arthur's eyes' and at the address he used for Morgana. He had never called her his sister out loud before.

"I just meant it could be a trick…err…sorcery." Merlin said, "We should be cautious around this woman."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "This woman? It's Morgana. Trust me! Sheesh Merlin, you would think you weren't happy to have her back." Merlin let out a breath. She was back then. Different emotions flittered through him fighting for dominance. Anger was starting to win when Arthur announced, "Would you hurry up and get ready? We need Gaius, she's not well!"

"What?" Merlin sputtered. Not knowing why, but hearing she wasn't well squashed down the anger and replaced it with urgency for her well fare.

"Right. I'll get Gaius up and ready." He managed to say. Arthur finally nodded at his servant in agreement.

"We'll be at the castle in her old chambers when you're ready." He left Merlin to prepare himself.

Merlin roused himself awake and went to the snoring Gaius to tell him the news. It sometimes amazed him what the old man could sleep through. "Gaius, wake up! We're needed at the castle."

"What for?" Gaius mumbled sleepily.

Merlin inhaled once and replied, "Morgana's back." Gaius shot up and was ready in moments.

"Come on boy. Who knows what she's been telling everyone." Merlin nodded and followed his mentor out. He tried his best to steady his apprehension and joy? _'Joy? Why joy? I know. Because it means I'm not a murderer. '_Merlin rationalized.

They raced to the castle and soon Merlin found himself outside the doors of the Lady Morgana's chambers. He inhaled softly, the room still smelled like her. He remembers the first time he smelled her room and walked in on the gorgeous woman changing. Shaking away his thoughts and the warmth they brought, he looked inside and found Uther by her bed. Gaius rushed past him, with his medicines ready. He fought against his eyes to look at the bed, but eventually his eyes won. He held his breath as she filled his vision. There she was, the exquisite Morgana with her dark hair and pale skin. She was still with her eyes closed and he shuddered remembering the last time he had seen her so unmoving and deathly. His heart pounded as his insides fought to flee from the castle and to remain where he was at the same time.

"Good, Gaius you're here."

"Yes my Lord. What can I do for her."

Merlin watches his mentor feel Morgana for temperature and hidden hurts. He felt someone staring at him and looked up to find Gwen holding her hands tightly. He smiled at her and she smiled back with hope. Tears have dried on her face and he looked away ashamed.

"Isn't this great?" He turned surprised at Arthur's voice.

"Incredibly." He mumbled back.

"I hope she's okay, she wouldn't talk to us when we found her, and then she passed out." Arthur continued. Merlin looked at him in question. "Where did you find her?" he asked.

Arthur blushed slightly embarrassed, "Well actually she found us. One of the night guards saw a figure outside the gates and notified me. When we went out to confront the figure…well…" he gestured to the prone figure on the bed.

"And she didn't say anything?" Merlin asked remembering what Arthur had said about her silence.

"No, not a word." He answered, fingers fidgeting.

'_Well what were you expecting her to say to them? Hello everyone, I'm the reason you all fell asleep and were attacked by mystical knights! Good to see you all again.' _Merlin thought sarcastically until his attention was brought back by Gwen's squealing. He followed the sound to see Gwen staring at Morgana, now awake. It looked like Gaius awoke her with his prodding. She pushed him away lightly and he went quickly. Merlin blinks sadly as he knows that although Gaius still loves her, he no longer trusts her.

"Morgana!" The king exclaims happily, "Child, how are you? Say something?"

Morgana smiled at the King and shook her head no.

"No?" Uther questioned, "Why not."

Morgana mimed writing and Gwen understanding her mistress more than anyone, ran to get her a piece of parchment and quill. Morgana hugged her when she returned with the writing instruments and for a moment, watching how genuinely happy the two were to see each other, Merlin felt Morgana back may not be a bad thing. He watched the beauty write something on the parchment and hand it to Uther.

"What!" He bellowed as he read it, Morgana winced at the noise and Merlin's heart sank. The King held Morgana's face gently in his hands and spoke to her gently, "They will pay for this Morgana, don't worry!" Morgana's eyes widened and Merlin felt a pang of annoyance. '_She's probably thinking about Alvarr.' _

He heard Arthur scoff beside him, "She better not be worried about that Druid thief." He remarked. Merlin couldn't help but smile. Not only had Arthur noticed her expression but he felt the same way about it as Merlin did.

The king however, continued, unaware of her look, "Gaius." He called. Gaius strolled over and read the not himself. He looked up at Merlin with an arched eyebrow.

"I will see what I can do to help." He responded to Gaius and walked out.

Arthur was sick of being left out of the loop and he strode over to the bed as well, sitting down on it next to Morgana. He looked at her and she simply stared back with her head tilted to the left. Up until looking back at Arthur, Morgana had yet to look anywhere but to the King. "What's wrong father?" he demanded to know, when he received nothing from Morgana.

Uther sighed and finally announced, "Tonight is a happy night as we have been given back our Lady Morgana. However the druids have not left her unmarred." Uther voice grew darker and Merlin felt his chest tighten, nervous to hear what was said next. "The druids poisoned our Lady and because of that she has lost the ability to speak. She believes it is only temporary and we must all hope for a full recovery. Until then we will leave her to her rest and in the care of Gaius and her maid."

Merlin couldn't believe the news. His stomach clenched at the poisoned part, but beyond that she was well. Better than well because she couldn't spread her lies now either. He was almost happy when a force hit him and he looked up, right into the eyes of the Lady Morgana. He was pushed back by the force of the gaze and had not realized until now, he had been standing and thinking alone for a few moments. The tension was thick, but still they held each other's gaze; Merlin not knowing what to say and Morgana unable to say a word. He looked at her as if she were a stranger and his best friend all at once. He looked at her with anger, distrust, and sorrow and…_'longing?'_ She however looked at him without expression, then finally a bitter smile quirked at the corners. Without breaking eye contact he heard a voice in his head…her voice.

_::I can't speak to the others-but I can certainly speak to you…EMRYS!::_

Before Merlin could be shocked he was pushed out, further into the hallway by glowing eyes with the doors slammed shut in front of him. '_There's no way this can be good for me.'_


	2. Morgana's Prologue

**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN _MERLIN_. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF OF THIS WORK (SADLY) AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC.

**AN** Sorry if this chapter is a little long. We know what happened to Merlin but Morgana is a different story-which means I have to be a little more detailed.

Thank you for the reviews to those who submitted them:

**Kylie**-Thank you for enjoying this fic! Merlin and Morgana will have much to discuss telepathically so don't you worry!

**LOFTL**- Thank you for the compliments and the editing advice! Yes, I do struggle with my tenses!

**Ron'sBella**-Thank you! I hope I updated soon enough for you ;)

**sarahelizabeth1993**- More you asked for, more you get! Thank you.

**ruby890**- I'm glad you think it's good! Thank you so much.

**Poisoned Lips-Morgana's Prologue**

**THEN**

The last thoughts Morgana remembers is "_Why?"_ and "_I trusted you."_ as she coughs up painful gasps of air and blood. The last thing she feels is agony, fear and a broken heart; all caused by the one person she believed could never nor would ever harm a soul. She was wrong. Dead wrong. She tries to find words to express her confusion at his actions, still not able to believe he could have done this to her. She tries in vain to plead with him with her eyes: to help her-to save her, as he has so many times in the past. '_Just one more time…please?'_ He won't even look at her. She tries to fight as he holds her softly. She doesn't want his comfort as she dies by his hands. She hates that she doesn't have her usual fire to fight back as the poison weakens her entire body. Morgana remembers giving him one last look, one last breath, and her lips softly mouth _Merlin_ one last time, before everything goes black.

Morgana woke up disorientated and in a panic. _'Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I not dead? Not that I'm complaining about the last part!' _She looks around at her current surrounding with only her eyes, realizing her body is still numb to movement. She can feel a wet cloth on her brow that doesn't help the sweat soaking her hair or body. The lighting is dim, lit by a single candle and she's on a hay cot in a shabby tent. Before she can attempt to once again sit up and discover what is going on, the tent flaps open.

"Mordred?" she whispers, or at least she tries but no sound comes out. Her eyes go wide in shock and she tries again thinking it is just a dry throat. A little louder, Morgana calls, "Mordred." Again nothing comes out and Mordred gives her a sad look. He puts the cup of water he has brought her on the table and gives her a light hug.

"Shh…It's okay Morgana." The bright eyed child assures her with a smile, "You'll get better soon, I'll help you like I did before!"

Morgana gives him a weak smile back. She still isn't sure what's happened beyond believing she should be dead; yet that doesn't stop the happiness that engulfs her at seeing the young boy she once risked her life to save. Although Morgana admits, she could never have saved him without help from Arthur and Merlin. That last name stops her. _'Merlin! This is all his fault!' _she thinks, as blurry images of that night comes filtering through her head. Morgana cannot help the pain that stabs through her. Unbeknownst to her, tears stream down her face slowly and steadily as she struggles to contain her feelings of anger and bitter betrayal. She feels the damp cloth wipe at her face, held by small fingers. She sniffles once and looks up at Mordred with a single question on her face, 'Why can't I speak?'

"I'll get Morgause." Mordred replies awkwardly with a bit of hesitance, understanding the look completely.

'_Morgause is here?' _Morgana thinks and for a moment hope flares up in the beautiful but broken lady.

Mordred nods as if he has heard her and exits the tent. Moments later Morgause returns with Mordred behind her.

"You're awake!" Morgause breathes a sigh of relief at seeing her half-sister finally up.

Morgana shrugs as if to say, '_I guess so. Do you want to tell me what's going on?'_

Morgause smiles and takes Morgana by the hand. Morgana arches an eyebrow in response and attempts to sit up. Morgause pushes her back down and says, "No, you still have a slight fever and need all your strength."

Morgana has never been a patient woman, or one who was good at taking orders. You couldn't blame her for that though, as she had been raised, and lived her entire young life being the one to issue them. Instead she huffs back down and rolls her eyes. Morgause laughs at the gesture and asks, "Oh dear my lady! Are you always this stubborn?"

All of a sudden Morgana's eyes flash sadness as the "my lady" hits her. She isn't anybody's lady anymore. She can't go back to Camelot now, even if she wants to. She realizes for the first time that the life she has always known is truly gone. She may not have physically died, but a lot of her past self has. She hadn't realized when she agreed to help Morgause bring down Uther how bad it would hurt. She won't ever again see Guinevere and gossip into the night with her maid. She won't bother Arthur again and purposely befuddle him with their verbal sparring. She won't get to hear Merlin laugh at his master with the Master completely clueless as to how daft he looks. She stops right there. She will not think about Merlin, nor will she miss anything about him. Bile rises in her throat and she coughs without sound.

Morgause sees this and sighs, "I guess we'll have to tell you sooner or later." Morgana looks up at her, _'Finally! I've only been trying to get you to talk since you walked in!' _she thinks.

"Arthur's servant poisoned you with hemlock." Morgana ignores the hurt that knifes her in her stomach and blinks to tell Morgause to continue. "You have to understand, you were already so far gone! It took all my skill just to get you back."

Morgana feels a clench of fear at Morgause's words. _'What is she afraid of telling me?'_ Again Morgana gives her older half-sister a look.

"I didn't know he was Emrys! I just thought he was a servant you see-"

'_Emrys?' _Morgana thinks wondering what she's talking about.

"Yes! Why didn't you tell me?"

'_Huh?' _

Morgause looks at the confused look on Morgana's face and mentally slaps herself, _'Of course she doesn't know how to use her telepathy well yet.' _Morgause decided to start all over. "You see, you were poisoned badly. I wasn't able to heal everything perfectly. The Hemlock had left you without oxygen for longer than I originally suspected. The part of your brain that controls the motor skills of your vocal chords had been damaged too greatly-We should be glad it wasn't anything more important!-what I mean to say is, you only lost your ability to speak rather than something crucial."

Morgana looks horrified, she can no longer speak? But she loves using her communication skills. She is very good at verbal repertoire and delights in tongue tying up arrogant men and various suitors. What about Laughter? Morgana wasn't trying to be vain but she knew for a fact she had a delightful and alluring laugh-unless she was being scornful of course! Morgause looked away feeling awful and a bit guilty for Morgana's present condition. It had been her after all that had convinced Morgana to turn against Uther. If she had known they were going up against the fabled Emrys…

"You have to believe me Morgana, I didn't know he was _the _Emrys the scriptures speak ok. I would have been more careful! I swear. I would never put you in that kind of danger."

Morgana is knocked out of her thoughts and again she wonders, '_Who in the blue moon is Emrys? The only one there was Merlin-and why would ancient scriptures care about a bumbling manservant. No matter how adorable he tended to be? Not that he was adorable!'_

"You don't know!" Morgause gasped finally understanding Morgana's confusion and why she hadn't warned Morgause. _'Of course she doesn't know the old magic texts and prophecies. She fears her own magic and is so new to it.'_ She thinks. "Morgana listen to me carefully because all is not lost. Now that you are awake your magic will heal the residual damage. Your loss of voice is only temporary. I will show you how to meditate to flow your magic where you want it to go." Morgana is relieved by the news but she is annoyed by how everyone seems to read her mind. Morgause laughs and explains, "Remember when you heard Mordred calling you in the Druid camp the first time you left for them, through your mind?"

'_Ahh…'_Morgana thinks, remembering the odd sensation when Mordred spoke directly into her head, _'I remember.'_

"Well you are broadcasting your thoughts without realizing it. I assumed you were doing it on purpose, I guess your reflexes are taking over and your magic compensated for your lack of verbal ability. I had heard you would develop instinctually fast once trained or forced somehow to do magic." Morgause explains, "Try it again knowing you are doing it. Simply think of speaking to me privately and on only having me hear what you are saying."

Morgana frowned at that bit of news. She's not sure if she likes the idea of her magic growing without her knowing or doing. She is relieved to hear that her voice damage isn't permanent and that in the meantime she will have a means of communication. She thinks about what it is she wants to know the most and finally settles on

::_Why do you keep referring to Merlin as Emrys?::_

Morgause bites her lip she should have known that would be her first question. She struggles to find the right way to explain. "In the old texts of the old religion, there is a prophecy of a man who will one day possess great magic like none seen before. I can't tell you more, as I've never studied the old scriptures thoroughly myself. I had always believed them to be nothing more than fables…" Morgana gave Morgause a stern look, ::_Stop stalling.::_

Morgause lets out a laugh, "As you wish!" she mock bows.

"Where was I? Yes a man with great magic. This man is called Emrys and apparently according to the druids and Mordred in particular, Emrys is no other than your Merlin."

::_Not mine!:: _Morgana telepaths vehemently. Morgana can't believe it. Merlin has magic? The entire time she lived in fear, he had been right there with his own magic? When she thought she was alone and had no one she had been relieved thinking he cared when he attempted to help her. That he had taken her to the druids because that was all he could do-but that wasn't true. '_He could have helped me himself_. _Did he think I would tell the King? How could I? Especially without revealing myself?' _Morgana thought privately, instantly knowing the difference now between psying and thinking after recognizing what she had been doing. She feels her chest constrict and she can no longer breathe again. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Morgause stepping towards her and she tries to hold her off with an arm. Instead of her arm however her eyes flash gold and the cup of water Mordred brought her breaks spraying water everywhere. Morgause backs off getting the hint and with a smile remarks, "We're going to have to teach you some control. I'll leave you to your rest."

Morgana lies on the cot with thoughts and emotions thrashing through her, the one big one being, _'How could you lie to me like that?'_

**STILL THEN BUT A LITTLE LATER**

Morgana couldn't believe how she had been used. She had overheard everything. She was going to surprise Alvarr with dinner, at his hut, but stopped when she saw him inside with that barbarian woman with the bad hair. She was about to leave quietly with as little embarrassment as possible when her name came up; at that she decided to eavesdrop. They gave everything away in the gloating without realizing it. How he had manipulated her. How Morgause planned on destroying everything in Camelot, not just Uther. Morgana would never have agreed to the kingdom being destroyed if she had known that was the plan. There were too many people she loved and the Druids had known that. She was glad she was stopped and the plan had failed. She could even understand why Merlin had done what he did. '_But I will never forgive him for it. '_Her gladness of Camelot and Uther being saved multiplied as she saw a premonition of how horrible things would have gotten if Arthur ascended the throne before his time. He would eventually discover Morgana was the witch and in his grief at the betrayal would follow in his father's footsteps- burning magic wherever he saw it. Only he was a far more capable and adept soldier than his father with a lot more people who were loyal to the death to him. If Morgause had succeeded things would be very, very bad! The war between the sides would turn everything to ashes and dust. Morgana was no fan of Uther but she knew now to wait a little longer until the time truly was right.

'_Bastards!'_ she thought as she stumbled through the forest in a shabby cloak and her woolen gray dress. She had thought Alvarr truly liked her. Thought he saw her as a human being and not just the king's ward or a pretty face to have as a trophy on your arm. She had overlooked his average looks and lack of education for what she believed was genuine feelings. It had all been a lie. Her eyes flashed gold and a log cracked in half. She winced and berated herself for her lack of control. The only other thing she gained from her month with the Druids was greater control and growth in her magical abilities. She wasn't up to anything huge but it wouldn't be long until she was. Her fears about magic and using magic were near completely crumpled up and gone. She laughed internally as she thought, _'Merlin better watch out now! I also learned a whole bunch about him.'_

She had never expected to find herself heading back to Camelot. She had vowed she would never return. But in light of recent evidence of Morgana manipulation she was definitely not going to stay at the camp. Morgana was nobody's toy or pet. Atleast she knew she would be welcomed back with open arms. As far as she knew Uther blamed himself for the Druids "kidnapping" of her. Why Merlin hadn't told the truth was beyond her but she supposed with dripping scorn he simply assumed her dead. '_Guess again _warlock '.

She ignored the ache in her legs as she struggled onwards. She was almost there-just a few more steps. She stopped to sit on a rock briefly and drink the last of her water. At this rate she was going to die before she reached the kingdom. She smiled ruefully and thought, '_Well how bad can dying be? I mean technically I've already been there and done that!'_ Yes she was still extremely bitter about that. Bitter may have been an understatement…it was closer to psychotically livid. She got back on her feet and continued on, not stopping again until she saw the kingdom gates. She managed to get the attention of the guards and soon the doors were open and she came face to face with Arthur. She smiled once at him and proceeded to pass out.

**NOW**

Morgana awoke to poking and prodding. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and then looked up into the eyes of Gaius. Was it her imagination or was he staring at her funny. She sighed- he knew the truth about her. She pushed him away sadly and was only hurt more when she noticed how quickly he went. Next Uther was in her face, she tried her best not to look revolted. She was actually pretty impressed by her acting.

"Morgana!" The king exclaims happily, "Child, how are you? Say something?"

Morgana smiled, '_See! I am a good actress!'_ at the King and shook her head no.

"No?" Uther questioned, "Why not?"

Morgana sighed and motioned for the daft king to get her a piece of parchment and paper. She heard someone run off and soon Gwen returned with the required items. Morgana hugged the woman without thinking. It was _her_ Gwen! The Gwen she thought she would never see again and she tried to hold in the tears as she smiled, truly happy for the first time since she had died, at seeing her old friend and confidante. Her moment was interrupted by a throaty sound from Uther and she sighed.

Taking the pen and parchment she wrote out, "The Druids poisoned me…as a result, due to lack of oxygen I'm slightly brain damaged and have lost my ability to speak. Thank you for reminding me, but don't worry it's not permanent. Apparently a hostage isn't worth much if she can't be tortured for castle secrets." So her note was a little cheeky and sort of a lie? She figured she had the right to be angry, however, she wasn't ready for Uther's own anger.

"What?" he bellowed, "They will pay for this Morgana, don't worry!" he promised her. Morgana gasped at the fury in his tone, how could she not have expected this kind of reaction from a man who hated magic? For a moment her worry went to Morgause and Mordred. Alvarr was exempt for obvious reasons, and Morgause only got consideration for being blood family. Her daze was broken by a new weight on her bed. She looked to see Arthur and like with Guinevere, warmth rushed through her. As much as she hated to admit it, this man was her older brother in all the ways that mattered. They had been kids together, keeping each other's secrets before duty and gender propriety drove them slightly a part. But even that didn't keep them from enjoying each other's company. They just found new ways to torment each other in a sibling fashion. She bit her smile at the way he was demanding to know what was happening. She turned her head to keep the Prince from noticing her amusement, and then wished she hadn't. Her vision leads her straight to where the one person she never wanted to see again was standing. It was almost magnetic how quickly her eyes found him.

She struggled to contain herself and a get a hold of her emotions. She doesn't hear a word the king says as her gaze bores more and more into Merlin. _'How could he show up here after what he did? How can he be so calm? Why isn't he telling everyone the truth? Could he actually care? Did he actually miss me? '_ Morgana torments herself with questions, questions that leave her wanting to pull her hair out. She watches as he delves deeper into his own thoughts, wondering what he's thinking that he doesn't notice how everyone has left. The tension builds and she keeps her gaze on him until he does what she wanted and simultaneously dreaded…looks back at her. She puts on her best stoic face, giving away nothing on her face. They continue to stare until she can no longer take it. She gives him a bitter smile and commutes ::_I can't speak to the others-but I can certainly speak to you…EMRYS!_::

Before she breaks down she pushes him further away and shuts her doors in his face. She breathes deeply and then collapses in sobs, the emotions and weight of the last few days now too much for her to hold on to. She gives in to her misery and resolves to be stronger. Mordred once called her Morgana Le Fey because, as he informed her, she was "So beautiful and magical" like he imagined the Fey were. Well they were also tough and ruthless…so this day forward, to herself, let her be "Morgana Le Fey."

**IN THE DRUID CAMP**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Alvarr yelled.

"I mean she's gone. Mordred found this note on her bed, thanking us for our care but telling how she's leaving to return to Camelot. She writes she could spy for us, but she will contact us not vice versa." Morgause replied calmly.

"Do you believe her?"

"Do we have a reason not to?"

"I think she heard Anna and I talking."

Morgause lowered her eyes, "About what?"

"Everything…" Alvarr mumbled.

"You idiot! Do you know how much our new plan is riding on her? The gem won't work without her help!" Morgause shouted in frustration.

"Why not? She can't use it anyways! It's the boy who will channel it." Alvarr fought back.

"He won't be strong enough in time without Morgana feeding him her own magic. Besides he's closer to her than me. How are we supposed to control him when he's brimming over with amplified power? He'll listen to Morgana… and she was supposed to listen to us!" Morgause seethed.

"The runt can still be stabbed Morgause, and one of us can lend power." Alvarr once again countered.

"No. We aren't able to. You know she's the one crucial to either side. We could only wish to have her gift and she isn't even aware of it's potential. Such a waste"

Alvarr nodded in agreement then added, "Then are you sure no one else can use it?"

"Very. Urwald volunteered to test it last night. He stupidly believed he could control the thing."

"And?"

"And? And! What do you think happened? The gem completely burned him out and now he's nothing but scattered dust."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say? We need to get Morgana back-win over her trust somehow." Morgause fumed.

"Well, she's still a blindly angry little thing? Why don't we ambush her? Then when she's back we feed her lies about how Uther found out about her-heck we could even blame Emrys- and say we were saving her!" Alvarr offered.

Morgause thought it over. With the right wording and coincidental happenstances it may work; however idiotic of a plan it was.

"I believe I have a better idea, m'lady." Morgause and Alvarr looked at the third figure in the tent, who up until now had been silent.

"Go on." Morgause said.

"I believe an ambush is the right idea, but a particular type is needed. And I volunteer my personal service." The man smiled. He relayed the details of his idea and by the end of the night all three were smiling in complete satisfaction.

**Thank you for reading everyone-I know it was kind of lengthy…or at least for me! Please let me know the dreadlocked girl's name if you know it. I didn't so I'm calling her Anna. Also please feel free to review if the mood strikes you. I would highly appreciate it!**


	3. A Suitable Day for a Ride

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own _Merlin_. It is the property of the BBC and whoever else holds its rights!

**SUMMARY** Taking place after season 2 Merlin and Morgana deal with their new relationship, while the kingdom faces more dangers.

**AN: **Thank you to those who reviewed-

**Ruby890**-Thank you again. I agree, hopefully Morgana is a little smarter about who she trusts this time around…then again, maybe not?

**Dirt Rider 710-**Thank you!

**SarahElizabeth1993-**I know I couldn't live without talking! Thank you so much and I hope this was interesting!

**Candy-Cake-** Like I said, who knows if Morgana has learnt or not? I think Merlin is feeling the guilt for sure, but I believe Morgana has her share of it as well. Thank you.

Lastly Sorry for the update delay!

**Poisoned Lips-A Suitable Day for a Ride**

**DRUID CAMP**

"You're sure all is set for the ambush?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, have the men ready to attack at the signal."

"Yes sir."

Morgause smiled at the man ordering her warriors about, "This better work dear, the crystal only works every one hundred years. We are on a strict schedule."

"It will work, don't worry. Just remember, no one must know the entire plan-after all you can't spill what you don't know."

Morgause laughed.

**CAMELOT CASTLE**

Morgana sighed silently, sinking into her own world, as she sat bored across from Uther, eating her breakfast. She would have preferred to eat in her chambers, like she had been doing for the past two weeks since her return. She hadn't seen anyone except Gwen in that time and she was quite content with that. Gwen had the uncanny ability to read her wants and needs without the use of words. She was also a friend and someone Morgana trusted with most, if not all, of her secrets. Uther and his band of annoying men however were not any of those things. He had insisted the night before she was well enough to sit with company, and thus she was stuck having breakfast with her "family". The thing he neglected to mention was company also meant a high ranking Lord from a neighbouring kingdom…interested in finding a suitable wife. Morgana didn't completely fault Uther on appeasing the Lord Wilfred. He couldn't really deny him entrance into his castle, as Wilfred came from a kingdom with a "long and hard in the making" negotiated peace treaty with Camelot. Plus she could see he was just as thrilled as her, with her would be suitor. Although in all honesty, Uther was never really happy with any suitors. He may not be her father but he took the over protective, no one's good enough for my daughter and 'listen Morgana men only care about one thing…' approach no less adamantly than if he biologically was. On a regular basis, his scaring off men from Morgana was met with annoyance and a touch of amusement but today it was welcome. Lord Wilfred was, well completely undesirable. He was much older than her, chewed with his mouth open, openly winked at her upon meeting her and on top of that was a far cry from the young and handsome men she was used to wooing her. She had stared visibly aghast to realize his fingers were plumper than the sausages he was eating…as mentioned, with his mouth open. Yet all that was not the reason Morgana sighed. She sighed because what she had been dreading, was occurring.

Since that first night, she had avoided Merlin like the plague. She couldn't believe what she had done, all because she couldn't control her temper. This was becoming a large and repetitive theme in her life-Morgana doing something rash and stupid because she'd been angered. She sat awkwardly in her seat as Arthur's manservant stood in the doorway ready to serve his master. They had avoided eye contact thus far, but she wasn't sure how long it would take for that to end. She took a small glance at him through the corner of her eyes. He was whispering something to Gwen and ignoring the slight jump of fear Morgana frowned, _'What could he be telling her that's so interesting?'_ Another sigh, Merlin could be so frustrating whether he meant to be or not. The only good thing that came out of her knowing his secret and telling him she knew, was now they both held magical blackmail over the other. He couldn't slip the truth if he didn't want his own to come out. After all, just because she couldn't speak, did not mean she couldn't write. Morgana's attention was brought back to the table and she fixed a wrinkle in her deep green dress out of reflex, while straightening up. She smiled apologetically at the man on her left, and made a repeat gesture with her finger. She could see Arthur trying not to laugh at Wilfred's annoyed expression and raised her eyebrows up in acknowledgment. Arthur did laugh at that and earned himself a warning glance from Uther. It wasn't their fault they felt this way of Wilfred; the man was so pompous he seemed to believe every word he spoke was from the gods and should be heard with utmost attentiveness and awe.

"I was saying it's a lovely day for a ride through the woods, don't you agree?" Wilfred asked.

'_Oh yes, I would like nothing better than to see your bulking mass crush one of our poor horses…mouth breather.' _Although what Morgana gave "out loud" was a small yet brilliant smile, a slight shrug accompanied with a nod. Translation: "I'm such a sweet, young woman with no mind to make decisions. It sounds like a good idea if you think so Oh Great Lord." Her smile turned slightly sarcastic. Translation: "Jackass."

Before Wilfred could reply, someone let out a laugh. They turned and saw Merlin trying to contain himself while gasping for air. Arthur stood up apologetically at Uther's look. "Sorry milord, my manservant is not the sharpest pitchfork _mucking the stables_." Arthur stated, the last being a warning to Merlin that if he didn't shut up soon he will be spending time with his least favourite activity. Merlin managed to control himself and apologized eyes downcast, he looked up to see Morgana who was staring at him curiously. He smiled self-consciously wishing she would look away. She did almost instantly and Merlin's chest constricted for a second. Then he noticed Arthur was also giving him a look of pure bewilderment and forgetting where he was, Arthur said, "Honestly Merlin, you sure your father wasn't a dumb goat the way you were bleating? I mean what was that sound?… Hmm…It would also explain those ears of yours." Merlin looked up ready to retort but Uther cleared his throat in a manner suggesting this was officially finished. Uther sometimes worried about his son's odd relationship with the help. Arthur really shouldn't spend as much personal time with the servant boy as he had been doing. Letting that thought go for another time, he returned his attention to Lord Wilfred, "Sorry my Lord, where were we? Something about a ride through the forestry?"

"Ah, yes. I would love to see your wilderness, if the Lady Morgana would accompany me." Lord Wilfred replied with a look suggesting that there was no way she wouldn't. The look was enough for Morgana to say no, but Uther reading her attention gave her a look. So she closed her eyes, took a breath and nodded yes.

"Wonderful, I look forward to talking with you about the… future perhaps?" Morgana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. '_What a prat.'_

As Wilfred and Uther started up a conversation on what the best trails were, Morgana attempted to get Arthur's attention without them noticing. She blinked at him rapidly, he ignored her. She rolled up her napkin and making sure no one would see, threw it at him. The jerk caught it and dabbed at his mouth victoriously. Morgana smiled back and motioned for Gwen. Gwen walked over and she wrote down directions on her trusty "can't go anywhere without it' stack of parchment. Gwen smiled mischievously and walked behind Arthur. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he quickly called over Merlin in case retaliation was needed. Gwen smiled at Merlin then whispered to Arthur, "From Morgana with love." and making sure Uther wouldn't notice, smacked the crown prince in the back of the head. "Sorry." Gwen whispered to Arthur as Merlin let out a snort. Arthur glared at both of them and finally looked across to Morgana with a slight pout. 'Help me.' she mouthed to her foster brother, not wanting to be left alone with Wilfred. 'No.' he mouthed back. Morgana rolled her eyes, _'You'd think he's still five!'_ and put her hands together in prayer, 'please'? Arthur shook his head no again, with a winning smile. Morgana made her eyes bigger and pouted pleadingly like she used to when they were younger. It was the look men couldn't say no to. Arthur sighed at the unfairness of it all, and finally nodded yes.

"This all sounds like fun, perhaps I shall join you." Arthur declared interrupting his father and guest.

"What?" Wilfred exclaimed, "I mean, I'm honoured your highness, but I couldn't take you away from your duties."

Uther who wasn't keen on the idea of this man taking Morgana out quickly added, "Nonsense Lord Wilfred, Arthur would be glad to escort you as well."

"Are you quite certain, I'd hate to impose on your busy schedule."

"Nah, I'm not busy. I'll just have Merlin take care of everything." Arthur smiled at Merlin who rolled his eyes.

"If you're quite sure…Umm…but don't feel you need to on my account…What about you Morgana, would you like Arthur to join us?" Wilfred leered at Morgana certain she'd say no.

Morgana smiled sweetly and shrugged as if to say, 'It's fine with me.'

"There you have it! I'll come along."

"Okay." Wilfred replied defeated.

Morgana smiled and rose to change for the ride, she beckoned to Gwen and bowed her head in goodbye and left with Gwen following.

A messenger came in with a letter for Uther; who read it and declared he sadly also had to leave for now, but would see the riding party off. Arthur and Merlin sighed, as it meant they were left with Wilfred. Arthur struck up a conversation as Merlin dove into his own thoughts.

He had been nervous when Arthur informed him Morgana would be having breakfast with them. He had been relieved she was spending her time in her room after their last meeting. He wasn't sure how to handle her knowing he had magic. He could taste the betrayal of his secret coming off her, not that she had a right to feel betrayed. He had gone home that night wondering how different things might have turned out if he had helped her instead of sending her to the druids. He let out a small laugh remembering what she had thought about riding with the Lord. Merlin could tell by her expression she had not meant to send that thought out. Her control must not be perfect yet, which made him wonder what else he might pick up from her. He then berated himself for caring. Besides he couldn't trust the dark haired beauty, so there was no point in even indulging fantasies. Although he would admit, it was slightly bothersome that Lord Wilfred had a better chance with Morgana than he did-simply due to his social status. Despite the Lord's bad manners, the fact he could be her father and his general unattractiveness on a whole. '_Of course it's not bothersome because I feel that way towards Morgana. No, not all. It's because of Gwen and Arthur. They can never be together with this class stupidity.' _Merlin thought. Morgana was an unstable unknown. As far as Merlin was concerned, she was suspicious with her allegiance an uncertainty. Even if she looked breathtaking with her curls piled high on her head and a deep emerald green dress that brought out her flawless pale skin and eyes. _'Not that I noticed. Oh, whatever-everyone knows Morgana's gorgeous. That still doesn't change anything.'_

"Well I'll say Prince Arthur, I had heard your father's ward was a beauty, but no one told me she was mute. How perfect is the woman who can not talk back! Am I right?" Wilfred laughed and broke Merlin's concentration. He glared at the man ready to punch him for his comments.

"Actually," Arthur started, reigning in his own annoyance, "Her muteness is only temporary. She'll be speaking soon. And you'll find her tongue quite quick and entertaining-if you're not on the wrong side of it."

"Is that so? Too bad, a woman only needs her mouth for one thing and that's kissing her man. Oh well, I suppose when I marry her, I'll just have to train her."

"Sir, I'd appreciate if you don't speak of my foster sister like that." Arthur said with clenched teeth. Merlin was ready to hit the Lord himself. Did he know who he was talking about? Morgana would have his head on a platter if she were here-and Wilfred believed she would marry him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two had a close relationship. Of a sibling nature…?"

Arthur couldn't believe what this idiot was implying. "Of course as siblings. We have grown up together since we were children." On the inside, _'I will not pound his face in…I will not pound his face in…I will…"_

Merlin couldn't believe this man either and was meditating to _'I will not hex his face off…I will not hex his face off…_' Merlin may not have feelings beyond distrust for Morgana but no one deserved to be spoken about like this-so disrespectfully.

"Apologies Prince Arthur, I never meant to offend. You know how a beautiful woman can affect a man's head."

"Apologies accepted, I suggest we go get ready for the ride now that breakfast is finished." Arthur managed to offer a smile.

"Excellent idea. I bid you adieu for now."

"Adieu. Merlin come dress me…then get my horse ready."

Merlin sighed and followed his master to his chambers.

… … …

Morgana sat in her saddle waiting for the ride to begin so it could end. Lord Wilfred was on his horse beside her and she had spent ten minutes listening to his prattle already. She had never been so happy she wasn't expected to respond, it meant she could zone out and ignore her partner. She wished she had brought Gwen with her, but she hadn't realized Arthur was bringing Merlin and Gwen had other things to see to.

She gave Lord Wilfred an auto response and tried not to think about Merlin. She hated that whenever he was around, she couldn't think of anything else. He held such large stakes against her. If he ever chose to share the truth…well she didn't want to think about it. She may have been manipulated and tricked but the fact she had magic would never be tolerated and she would go disbelieved. Of course, Merlin had magic also and wouldn't want anyone to find out. She scowled at herself, she didn't want to be this person. This scheming, blackmailing villain. Camelot already had Morgause for that. _'Stop it Morgana. He hasn't said anything and he won't now.'_

"You're going to be left behind."

Morgana looked up at Merlin's voice and blushed deeply, Merlin himself had a tinge of pink and looked away. Morgana looked to see the horses a little ahead of her. _'Seriously? The man can't shut up and leave me alone for two seconds and then he decides to take off on his horse without saying a thing? MEN.'_

"Hey, don't group as all together- I told you didn't I? Besides I think Arthur challenged him to a race to give you a break."

Morgana looked at Merlin in shock. Was he starting a conversation? And why couldn't she get her telepathy down better? It must be Merlin, he frazzled her or something. Morgana wasn't sure how to handle the situation so she did what she normally did when this was the case. She narrowed her eyes and trotting her horse towards the others, went on the attack..

_((I would trust you to stay out of my thoughts thank you…)) _then the bitter part of her added, _((That is, if you could be trusted to do so without killing me in the process._)) She knew it was a mistake as soon as she said it.

Merlin went from being embarrassed for meddling with her thoughts to angry that he mention his-technically, but she's not dead so it doesn't count!-murder. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had so little control…My Lady." he said to her riding up next to her to glare.

_((Although I suppose I should know that, seeing as how a person in control wouldn't try to destroy their entire kingdom!))_

He knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it.

_((Oh! Well who are you to judge? You've been coming in and out of the castle like you belong there while practising MAGIC under Uther's nose. You're just as much a traitor as me! Why didn't you tell me?))_

Merlin shook his head to clear it. He wasn't aware people could yell through their thoughts. Morgana was facing forward, keeping her horse at an even pace. He could tell she was angry by the red going up her neck. How had this happened? He never meant to approach her, in fact when he found out he had to accompany Arthur, he had told himself to stay far behind. It seemed no matter how much he wanted to stay away from Morgana, something always fought harder to bring him closer. This moment made it official, the universe hated him. Destiny be damned, he had to be the cosmos' own personal joke. He sighed and not knowing why he caught up to Morgana and said, "I'm sorry." She looked at him with her large eyes, shimmering with unshed tears and he felt his heart nearly break all over again. It wasn't much but currently it was all he could offer. The reality was despite wanting to he still couldn't trust her. She had nearly destroyed his destiny and forced him to poison a beloved friend. She may be hurting, but so was he.

Morgana looked up at her would-be murderer and his simple but meant apology. Her lips quivered with barely contained emotion. She nodded at him, the man who was a friend. The man who was a friend, who had been forced to kill her. Death was not easily forgotten. She also couldn't look past how he had concealed his magic from her when she confided her fears to him. He could have so easily told her, could have been the one she turned to. Reaching out and taking his hand, Morgana ignored the spark and psyed,

_((I am too.))_ and let go.

Merlin let out a breath of relief and looked at her with questioning eyes. ((_Do you want to continue talking about this?))_

Morgana looked back with shocked eyes. Did she want to continue talking? She couldn't deny she had missed his conversations, but was this really one she wanted to have now? As she was thinking it over Lord Wilfred came galloping towards her.

"Morgana! Why are you so far behind where we can't talk?" Morgana rolled her eyes over her shoulder. _'Right talk! More like listen to you blow hot air.'_

"Here come up by me. Someone as lovely as you shouldn't need to be entertained by the peasantry."

Wilfred took Morgana by the arm and led her up the trail with him. She looked back at Merlin and shrugged then gave him wicked smile that was pure Morgana.

_((It's not like we need to use words, do we Emrys?))_

Merlin laughed and Wilfred turned to give him a funny look.

"Uh, that cloud looks like a bunny! It made me laugh."

"Is he alright in the head?" Wilfred asked Morgana who's eyes were sparkling with laughter.

Arthur came back on that comment and with all his authority responded, "I've often wondered that myself and have deduced the answer- No. No he is not. Now hurry up all of you, I want to stop at the river to refresh myself before we head back." He then raced to the front again to lead the way.

"Come my Lady," Wilfred led Morgana, turning her laughter to sourness, "You know Morgana your arm is quite strong. I don't like my ladies too lean and firm, I prefer softness. We'll have to rectify that in the future."

Morgana clenched her teeth, resisting the urge to show just how strong her arm was.

_((What prats nobility can be eh?)) _Morgana looked over to Merlin who was trying to hide his amusement. It never occurred to him that talking to Morgana so soon would come as easy as it was coming. Maybe because it was in their head, the connection between minds was so much stronger than words into space. The only problem was, in the back of his mind he couldn't forget what they had been through and nothing would change that. He could learn to accept her in Camelot again, but he could never truly let her in to his confidence again.

Morgana was having similar thoughts and she ignored the busily chatting Lord Warthog or whatever it was. She came to a decision on the conversation topic and thought back to Merlin,

_((Merlin, I am surprised that I can speak to you after making it a mission to avoid you. Lets not ruin it by having *that* conversation right now.))_

Merlin looked at her bored back and agreed with her. They shouldn't have this conversation out here. It would only bring back bad memories at the wrong time and end in a fight. That much was obvious considering how they started their conversation. He was fighting a loosing internal battle; he enjoyed Morgana's company more than he realized, and yet at the same time he couldn't look at her the same. He was conflicted at what he should do and for that he blamed himself and Morgana. He had to face the truth: The same truth he had repeated to himself many times but refused to truly believe.

_((I still can't trust you. Ever.))_

Morgana turned quickly, shocking Wilfred. She gazed at Merlin horrified that he could admit something like this to her so frankly. Merlin himself was surprised, he hadn't meant to send that thought to her. _'I really am as dumb as Arthur claims.'_ he thought. Morgana's eyes were beginning to go gold as her emotions flashed one by one across her face. _'How could he just blurt that out? We were getting on so well and I was starting to enjoy myself. I am so stupid._' Morgana berated herself. She was angry now: at herself, at Merlin, at life in general. She was also sad. She had feared he would never forgive her and his lack of trust was proof of that. She hadn't realized until now how much she wanted his approval. She didn't need it, she was the Lady Morgana, but it hurt more than she imagined to not have it. She turned her back to him and thought,

((_That's fine Merlin. I still can't trust you either.))_

Morgana tried not to cry as she realized, that was the truth. She was still too angry at how easily he could kill her, how little her life was to him in the grand scheme. _'The all powerful Emrys and his precious Arthur. Not that I want to mean more to him…' _The worst part was, from a rational saving the kingdom point of view, she knew she couldn't blame him for what he had done. Had it been anyone else he poisoned for Camelot she would have stood beside him, sadly it had been her. She looked back and tried not to take joy in the fact she obviously wasn't the only miserable one. _'Stop it. He was trying to do the right thing. No matter how much it personally hurts.' _Feeling she owed Merlin this one last thing before they moved on with their lives, wherever it would take them she sent,

_((For what it's worth though, when I'm not angry, or having horrid flashbacks, I understand why you had to do it.))_

Merlin felt as if he was in the stocks with rotting vegetables pelting him all over again. Morgana didn't trust him either, and he couldn't blame her. He hadn't forgiven himself for what he did, even though there was little to no choice. Her honesty about his actions didn't help; if anything now he felt worse that she could see his side and he still couldn't grasp hers. He slumped in his saddle as Morgana trotted ahead with Lord Wilfred feeling like an ass. _'Well at least we both know where we stand with each other…idiot.' _He urged his horse forward and then heard Arthur's scream. "MORGANA!"

Arthur didn't know how it happened but suddenly there was an arrow flying by his head. Before he could draw his sword three men settled around him, with more running out from the thick forest. "AMBUSH!" he screamed as he jabbed at the closest bandit. His sword began it's dance and stopped only to avoid another arrow. He had to get to the archer, he pushed through the ring of men who had gathered around him and made way for the archer. Using his skills at jousting he charged on course and was able to get his sword into the archer's neck before he had the chance to draw. He just had time to raise his sword before a mob swarmed him. _'Where did these men come from?'_ he thought as his training and instincts took over. He used his horse to kick some of the men away, hearing the sound of ribs cracking along the way. He felt himself pushed off his horse and he tucked and rolled to avoid injury. He sprang to his feet ready for battle. He didn't enjoy fighting for the sake of fighting, but to serve justice and protect his people…well he lived for that! "Bring it on you cowards! Bring it on."

... ... ...

Merlin raced towards Morgana, not really sure what he would do. He was nearly there when a group of men surrounded him and cut him off. "Morgana, I'm coming!" he shouted ahead, sounding braver and more certain that he actually was. He ducked as a sword came thrusting up and was efficiently knocked off his steed by another rman. '_How were so many hiding in the forest?' _he thought, _'This is ridiculous!'_ He narrowly avoided losing one of his defining ears. He fumbled with his sword, but he had learned enough from Arthur to save himself and cause his enemy damage. He could see Morgana fighting off the men from her horse and was relieved she hadn't been knocked off it. As long as she could stay on, she would have a slight advantage. He felt a fist go into his back and was pushed forward. He turned to fight off the attacker and making sure the others were busy muttered _"Jah meeti biich naray laght tught" _With a flash of golden eyes the man was thrown into the ground, breaking his leg on impact. He turned to face the next person in line. _'Got to get to Morgana and Arthur.'_

... ... ...

Lord Wilfred shrieked in fear at the barbarian man making his way towards him. He was never a man to get his hands dirty, in fact he was the polar opposite. He loved his over indulgent life with its comforts and pleasures. Therefore what he did next was completely logical to ensure his survival. He rode up to Morgana and pushed the fighting woman off her horse. "Here! Take her, she's who you want!" he screamed and than ran away as the men grabbed the young lady.

'_That little bugger!' _Morgana thought as she pushed away a pair of grabbing hands. She wished she hadn't worn a riding dress and had brought along her sword. _'Keep your hands off of me!'_ she screamed in her head. She tried using her magic but skill wasn't the same as control, and yes while her control had gotten better…she'd never needed to use magic under stress or pressure. Besides if Arthur saw, that was the end of that and everything else anyways. She really wished she could scream right now as she felt arms grab her from behind. She struggled as hard as she could, kicking at whatever she could reach. A hand uselessly went to cover her mouth to keep her quiet. She tried to bite the hand and received a slap for her effort. _'Lets see you try that in a fair fight you oaf!'_

"There's no use in struggling Lady. You're outnumbered, and so is your Prince." One of the men said to her, "Quick someone get her out of here. We only need her."

Morgana continued her struggling, she cried out to Merlin,

_((MERLIN! MERLIN! Help! please!))_

She knew it was no use, she could barely see the top of his head in the scrum of fighting men. She gasped as arms grabbed her around the waist and began hoisting her away over his shoulder. She pummelled her captors back with her fists, earning bruises against his armour. The man raised his empty hand and smacked her hard in the back, taking her air out.

... ... ...

Arthur had cleared an open surrounding as bodies lay around him-injured or never to move again. He looked to assess the situation now that he could see more clearly. Merlin was handling his own, gaining a steady amount of ground. _'Well who would have thought that?'_ He looked for Lord Wilfred and couldn't find him or his horse. _'Good, he was smart enough to run and take Morgana with him…' _Arthur's thoughts trailed off as he saw a still Morgana over a bandits shoulder. "MORGANA!" he cried fiercely as he made a beeline for the woman. _'Oh no you don't. We just got her back!'_ He struck down all of the men who stood in his way. If nothing else, his father would kill him if something happened to the Lady. Soon he was joined by Merlin who had finally prevailed-Pagan Gods only know how. Side by side they made there was towards Morgana.

"I don't think so Prince-y." A voice said as about six men who had been waiting came out to face the two rescuers. "She's coming with us, but don't worry- We'll take good care of her." The owner of the voice laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Arthur challenged and yet another fight was on.

... ... ...

Morgana meanwhile continued her weak thrashing and gasping of air. This was not happening and she was most assuredly not the helpless damsel type. She flung her legs about and fell satisfaction as she hit her captor in the face. He dropped her in surprise and she got up to run away. Before she could make any ground a large hand encircled her wrist and pulled her back. She fought to get out of his grasp but she was already bruised, tired and physically out numbered. Just as she felt herself being drawn back a horse neighed and a new hand grabbed her other arm and swooped her onto the back of the saddle. "Hold on tight Lady." the Knight ordered and Morgana for once in her life obeyed a demand. He turned to face her captor and stated, "I don't think the Lady wants to go with you. Do you?" and with that he struck the men squarely between the eyes with his sword. Morgana watched with satisfaction as her captor fell dead. The Knight trotted towards a safe, empty place. "Stay here!" Morgana was about to protest out of reflex before he raised a finger to her mouth. "I know you are capable but you are also injured. Please, for my sake stay where I know you're safer. I'll go help your friends." Morgana agreed stiffly, trying to see behind his helmet's face guard. _'Well if he looks anything like the way his deep, rich voice sounds…' _She though giddily. She felt she was allowed to act this way, as the man had just saved her life and now was going to help her friends. A true hero in her books.

... ... ...

Arthur and Merlin let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion as their mystery Knight chased away the remaining men. They leaned against a tree and as they settled in, did what they do best…

"Well that was wonderful Merlin-Way to go with ruining our nice ride through the forest!"

"Wait are you blaming me for this?"

"Yes."

…Bicker.

"How could you possibly blame me?"

"I can because I'm the Crown Prince."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It does if you understand English!"

"What? Plus it is not a reason."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Merlin…"

"Arthur…"

"You know you can't speak to me like this, I'm royalty."

"Hmph! Yeah I know. A royal pain in my…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

"…."

"Fine, how about because you attract trouble?"

"That's a lie!"

"If you say so…"

"I do!"

"What? Attract trouble? So you agree!"

"Huh? No. I do as in I do say I don't attract trouble."

"Merlin, I have no idea what your babbling on about. Here go fill my leather pouch with water."

"Sometimes, I really hate you." Merlin got in as he left to fill Arthur's water bag.

"No, you don't! Oh, and make sure it's cold!" Arthur retorted at Merlin's retreating back.

Morgana waited where she had been left, impatiently. She was also anxious to hear everyone was okay. Well, everyone but Lord Wilfred, he could be impaired. Finally she saw her Knights auburn coloured steed. _'Wait, my Knight? He's not really mine. But he did rescue me…my rescuer than. Ugh, I'm not sure I really like having a rescuer.'_

"Lady, it is clear now and you can come see your friends."

"Thank you." Morgana mouthed slowly so she was understood.

"No thanks necessary my Lady. It was my duty and what a beautiful one at that."

Morgana blushed, but was also quite pleased. Whoever this mystery man was, he was definitely a charmer. She smiled at him sweetly and grabbing a twig wrote her name in the dirt.

"Pardon my Lady?" he asked.

Morgana underlined her name and pointed towards herself, mouthing her name as well. The knight jumped off his horse in excitement.

"You are the Lady Morgana? King Uther's ward?" he asked.

Morgana laughed silently and nodded. She then pointed to the knight in question, asking in turn who he was.

"Yes! Who are you?" Arthur's voice cut through as he voiced what Morgana was trying to. Morgana looked to see her foster brother and Merlin, making there way towards them. "Not that I'm not grateful, but your timing was very convenient."

Morgana gasped at Arthur's rudeness. She looked at Merlin pointedly and said,

_((Tell him to shut up! And stop being so embarrassing! Whoever he is, he saved my life!))_

Merlin looked at that and gave her a worried look. He yearned to check her for bumps and bruises and make sure she was well and okay. His hand drifted towards her on its own accord but it stopped mid way.

"I am Tristan, and I will answer all your questions my lord, but first let me check to see the Lady is alright." the knight said. He knelt before Morgana and removed his helmet. Warm cloudy gray eyes peered into her face and a mop of shining auburn curls, to match his gorgeous horse, appeared. Morgana blushed at his smile and wasn't sure if she liked how attractive the young man was, or annoyed by it. She wasn't a silly girl who fell for every guy who batted his eyelashes at her. Even if they were long fox coloured eye lashes.

"May I?" Tristan asked for permission.

Morgana blushed a littler harder to her dismay and shook her head no. She made a gesture to indicate she was truly fine.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked concerned.

Morgana glared at him in annoyance. Tristan raised his arms in surrender and laughed, "Alright! I get it. You are fine." Morgana broke and laughed as well, the two stood staring at each other. Merlin felt himself get annoyed at their creepy, unblinking gazing, "So we should probably look for Lord Wilfred or get back to the castle before it gets dark."

"Good idea Merlin!" Arthur approved and hitting his manservant in the shoulder.

Arthur let out a whistle and his trained battle stallion came running back. "Shall we be off to find Wilfred?"

Morgana scowled at that idea and shook her head no. "I agree. Straight to the castle it is." Arthur declared hopping into his saddle.

"Do you still have your horse?" Tristan asked Morgana. Morgana looked around, forgetting her mare had run off during the battle. She pursed her lips and shook her head no. "Then should you wish my lady, you may ride behind me on mine." Tristan offered. Morgana gave him a considering look, than smiling nodded her assent. Merlin coughed at how easily Morgana played "Sweet, innocent Lady" especially with a complete stranger, with his muscles and carefree smile. _'Ass.'_

"Merlin?" Arthur asked flatly. Merlin looked at Arthur questioningly. "You wouldn't happen to still have your horse-would you?" Merlin's eyes flew wide and he looked around panicked. Finally he shook his head no. Arthur nodded, _'Of course.' _then sighed and said, "I should really make you walk." Merlin gave him a sheepish grin in response.

They rode back to the castle with Tristan answering their questions. He had come down to Camelot for Knight testing so he could earn his title as 'Sir Tristan.' As the youngest son of Lord Blancheflor he wouldn't inherit his father's title, and would gain the least of his lands. Mostly though he wanted to be a Knight to serve those who couldn't defend themselves. It turns out on his way to the kingdom he heard the fighting and came to see if he could help.

**DRUID CAMP**

"Lady, please accept our apology- we have failed you."

"You have what?" Morgause demanded from the beat bandit.

"The Lady Morgana got away, there was an unexpected visitor."

"Well that's just perfect! Isn't it?"

"Again, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Morgause bellowed at the cowering thug.

"Yes my lady."

Morgause let out a deep breath and regained her composure, "Don't worry. We'll just have to think of something else. Dismissed."

Alvarr came in as the bandit exited, "Well?" he asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see!"

… …. …

And finished for now! Please review if you get the chance! Also to clear things up for any who may have been confused.

"regular font" speech

'_italic font' thoughts_

_((italic font)) telepathy_

Until next time folks!


End file.
